


I am yours and you aren't mine

by dontbitethesun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbitethesun/pseuds/dontbitethesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas out the night before Valentine's Day because he's afraid Meg will steal him away. Cas seems to say yes, but Dean's not so sure after he reads the card Cas gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am yours and you aren't mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the [d_hearts_c](http://d-hearts-c.livejournal.com/) prompt: AU, Cas gives Dean a V-day card meant for someone else by accident, or vice-versa.

Dean asks Cas out the night before Valentine's Day. He would like to say it was spontaneous and unplanned, but that would be untrue. Cas is awkward and shy, and he's been Dean's best friend since the Winchesters moved to California half-way through freshman year. Dean's been a little bit in love with him since pretty much the day after they’d met. He’d been planning to do this eventually anyway, but after seeing the looks Meg from their English class has been sending Cas' way, he’d gotten the boost of courage he needed. He is not about to lose his best friend and the one guy he’s been crushing on for the last few years to a fucking cheerleader.

"Hey," Dean says when he shows up at Cas' house that night, a DVD in his hand. "You ready for a night of horror? I brought _Cornfield Massacre_."

"I've been waiting all day," Cas says with a smile. Horror movies are more of Dean’s thing while Cas prefers film noir, but Cas is always willing to watch anything Dean brings over. "The popcorn just came out of the microwave."

"Awesome," Dean says, following him into the den and flopping on the couch while Cas loads the DVD into the player.

"Hello, Dean," Cas' twelve-year-old little sister Anna says, hovering in the doorway.

"Hey squirt," Dean answers. "You look cute in the pigtails."

She blushes and asks, "Can I watch the movie too?"

"Absolutely not. You're much too young to watch horror films," Cas answers, scooting her out of the way and shutting the door.

"No fair!" she yells through the door. Dean laughs and Cas scowls at him.

"This isn't funny. The only reason you're watching this over here is because you don't want your little brother Sam to watch it too."

"That's not the only reason, and you know it," Dean says, patting the couch beside him. Cas rolls his eyes but settles down into the seat next to him.

Dean waits until the movie is half over and nothing dramatic is happening to make his move. Cas is intent on the screen when Dean leans over and kisses him on the mouth, nothing more than a light brush of lips. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asks.

Cas turns bright red and mumbles a string of something that sounds like it has a yes in there somewhere. It must, because when Dean takes his hand, he doesn't pull away, just wraps his fingers loosely around Dean's. His fingers slide against Dean’s, slightly sticky from the buttery popcorn.

After the movie, Cas walks Dean to the door, his hand still wrapped around Dean’s.

“You want to do something special tomorrow?” Dean asks. “I’ll take you out for burgers at that diner on Main.”

“It's a date,” Cas says shyly, squeezing Dean’s hand.

Anna glares down at them from the top of the stairs, the floor around her littered with red and pink construction paper. “Bye Dean,” she calls.

“See you, squirt,” Dean says, waving at her on his way out the door.

-

The next day in English class, Meg is sitting on Dean’s desk waiting for Cas when he and Dean walk in together.

“I was wondering if you wanted to work with me for our group project on _Romeo and Juliet_. We could get together, just you and me, and discuss how romantic it is,” Meg says, smiling seductively at Cas. Cas ducks his head and sinks into his normal seat behind Dean’s.

“How is Romeo and Juliet romantic?” Dean interrupts, putting his backpack down on his chair, trying to squish Meg’s toes. “They both die.”

“Did I or did I not tell you this was a private conversation?” Meg demands. “So go away.”

“You’re sitting on my desk,” Dean retorts.

Meg glares at him and climbs off his desk, kicking his backpack over in the process. Even in two inch heels, the top of her head barely reaches Dean’s shoulder. She’s not very intimidating, despite the fierce glare. “What do I have to do to get you to butt out?”

“I’m not afraid of you. You’re, like, two feet tall,” Dean answers, glaring back.

Meg starts to answer but gets interrupted by the morning bell.

“Okay, class,” Mr. Wyatt, their English teacher says, “settle down and let’s get started.”

Meg continues to glare at Dean but heads to her seat on the other side of the room. Dean glances back at Cas and sees him writing on something hidden by a red envelope. He’s about to ask him what he’s writing, but then Mr. Wyatt starts lecturing about iambic pentameter and he never gets a chance.

-

After English, Dean walks Cas to his locker. There are twenty valentines cards stuffed inside. Every single one of them is from Meg.

“Holy crap,” Dean says.

“Why does she keep doing things like this to me?” Cas asks, digging through the mass of pink to get to his math book. A few valentines fall to the ground, and Dean picks them up with a frown.

“Because she likes you, dummy,” Dean answers. “But I like you more.”

Cas smiles shyly. “I have a valentine for you,” he says, taking a blank red envelope out of his bag and handing it to Dean. He glances around to make sure the hallway is empty before leaning up to give Dean a kiss on the cheek. “See you at lunch,” he says before heading off to his next class.

Dean smiles after him, but his heart plummets when he opens the card. It’s been hastily cut out of red construction paper and inside it reads

 _Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
you're an ugly stupidhead  
and you smell like poo._

“What just happened?” Dean asks, completely confused.

-

At lunch, Cas slides into the chair next to Dean, distracting him from his brooding. He’d been dejectedly drawing in his notebook, ignoring his lunch.

“Hey Dean,” Cas says, a smile on his face as he pulls out his own lunch.

“You know, if you didn't want to go out with me, all you had to do was say no,” Dean says, accusingly. “We could still be friends. You didn’t need to lead me on.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asks, setting down the sandwich he’d started to unwrap. He looks bewildered and maybe even a little bit hurt, but Dean refuses to feel bad, not after he’d spent his entire social studies class trying to make sense of Cas’ mixed signals. He’d held Dean’s hand yesterday, and he’d kissed him in the hall this morning, but that card… maybe he really had said no when Dean had asked him to be his boyfriend. Or maybe this morning he’d decided Meg was a better choice after she’d hit on him in their English class. Or it could have been the twenty valentines from Meg left in his locker. Or even Dean’s outright dismissal of _Romeo and Juliet_ as romantic. It could be a number of things, really, Dean thought, suddenly depressed.

“This morning you gave me a card calling me an ugly stupidhead!” Dean says, upset.

“What? Let me see it.”

“No,” Dean says, hugging his notebook to his chest. “You already know what it says. I'm keeping it to start a scrapbook of shame.”

“Seriously, let me see it,” Cas demands, grappling with him for the notebook.

Dean doesn’t so much as give Cas the card as fail to stop him from snatching the notebook away. He flips through Dean’s notes and doodles of classic cars until he finds the card. “This card isn’t from me,” Cas says, reading the inside.

“What? You handed it right to me.”

“Mistakenly. My little sister Anna gave me this last night. Apparently, she's been madly in love with you since you fixed her bicycle over the summer. She was not happy when she found out we were dating. She must have stuffed it in my backpack this morning.”

“No wonder it looks like a twelve year old made it.”

“Yes,” Cas answers.

“So you're not dumping me for a hot cheerleader?”

“No,” Cas says, rummaging around in his backpack. He hands Dean a card in an identical red envelope. “This is the one you were supposed to get.”

Dean opens it up and finds a card decorated with a plain red heart that says Be My Valentine. Inside, Cas has written in black pen _We've been friends for a long time. I was hoping we could be more._ Beneath that, in blue, it reads, _I'm really glad you asked me out last night._

“Oh,” Dean says.

“I wrote the first part a week ago,” Cas explains. “I figured I'd give it to you anyway.”

“So you…”

“Have liked you just as long as you’ve like me. You really have no reason to be so jealous of Meg.”

“Sorry I accused you of leading me on,” Dean says, looking contrite.

“It’s okay. My mom made peach cobbler. I brought an extra fork. Do you want some?”

Dean beams at him and accepts the fork. “Cas, you know me so well.”

-

Dean has one more class to suffer through with Meg before the end of the day. Their gym class is outside, gathered around the track to practice for the required mile run. Meg comes up to him, her hands resting on the hips of her tiny gym shorts.

“I saw you and Cas at lunch today,” Meg says with a sneer. “He gave you a valentine.”

“Yeah, so. He’s my boyfriend,” Dean answers, grinning back at her. “Guess I win.”

“You just wait,” Meg says.

“Class, line up!” the gym teacher shouts, stopwatch in hand. “Let’s get moving.”

Meg jogs up beside Dean after they’ve made one circuit around the track out of the four they have to complete. She runs next to him for a few yards.

“Hey, Dean,” she says. She’s not even breathing hard.

“What Meg?” Dean asks warily.

“Oh, nothing,” she answers, right before she fakes a stumble, her leg stretching out to catch Dean’s ankle. Dean trips and falls while Meg easily recovers.

“Oops, sorry,” she shouts back as she jogs off.

“That bitch,” Dean grumbles, spitting bits of gravel out of his mouth as the gym teacher comes over to see if he’s all right. He managed to get his arms out in front of him to absorb most of the impact, but he still banged up his chin in the fall.

-

“I think you should give Anna’s card to Meg,” Dean says when he meets up with Cas after school. There’s a scrape on his left jaw. It’s not very big, but he’d still needed to go to the school nurse so she could wash out the tiny pieces of gravel.

“What happened?” Cas asks, lightly ghosting his hand over the scrape. Dean flinches and Cas moves his hand down to rest on Dean’s neck.

“Meg tripped me in gym class. It sucks. The gym teacher thought it was an accident so she didn’t even get detention. She just will not give up on you, man.”

“Anna’s card is to good for her,” Cas says, brushing his thumb back and forth over Dean’s skin comfortingly. “She wrote her phone number on half the valentines she gave me. I think we should give it to Gabriel.”

“That would be pretty great revenge,” Dean grins. Gabriel is Cas’ thirteen-year-old cousin who excels at prank calls. He’ll make Meg’s life hell for a few weeks before he gets bored and moves on to a new target.

“You still want to go out for burgers tonight?” Cas asks sympathetically.

“Hell yes. Although I might need your help to get home safely. Want to walk home with me?” Dean asks.

“Well,” Cas says with a small smile, taking Dean’s hand in his. “I suppose I could. If you really need me to.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
